Only Weaklings Love
by AngelDemon18
Summary: AU BUlma's a noble lady On Earth having trouble with her fiancee when the Saiyan empire decides to take Earth as a planet in their empire. So they send a ceratin Saiyan Prince... Trouble soon follows...rnPlz plz plz readreview! First fanfic so plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Do I look anything like Akira Toryama?? I think not! ... but I would like to own Vegeta....

CH 1. Traitor

"Bulma? Are you there..."

"Huh? W-what?" stammered a blue-headed beauty. She shook her head and diverted her attention back to her blonde friend.

"Geeze... Bulm-babe. Did you not here a word we said?" complained the girl sitting next to her. She had long dark hair, which she kept brushing out of her face impatiently. "If I heard rumors about MY fiancée I would demand answers from him and dump him flat, and if not that **_at least_** pay attention to what her two best friends have to say about it!"

"I know guys, but I mean it's hard enough to dump a guy much less the King! I mean what would I say?" Bulma frowned.

"Uh, since when have you had trouble dumping a guy?! Remember that time you dated Lord Armstice? You dated him for three weeks and then dumped him flat! Without any reason!! Also remember that guy from the Nevian world? You caught him talking to another girl and screamed at him for an hour! Throwing things around and such! Almost gave the poor guy a heart attack!"

"Yeah, but still-"

"Oh, and don't forget that time she saw that guard looking at her funny? She blew up in his face and- "

"OK!! I get it! Man, Simp, you're supposed to be on my side! I mean he's your brother!"

The girl lying beside her raised her head. She had long golden hair and aquamarine eyes that reminded Bulma of her own hair. Her silver crown was cocked to one side and gave her an almost impish look.

"Well, when has that ever stopped you before? You dumped Marya's brother when he started flirting with another girl and didn't seem so upset about it?"

"Yeah, well he deserved that! I mean come' on I caught him red handed!"

"Oh, thanks! That's my brother we're talking about!" huffed Marya.

"Well he did. If you weren't so blind you would see he's a pig!"

"What?! My brother is NOT a pig!"

"Oh obviously you haven't looked recently," stated Bulma. She smirked and tossed a tendril of blue hair from her face.

Simpriana looked helplessly on as her two friends argued.

"Take that back, Bulma!! Or I'll..."

Bulma narrowed her large baby-blue eyes, "Or you'll do what?"

"I'll - !"

"Stop it! Both of you! You're acting like children!" Simpriana cried. Her normally soft voice had risen and demanded attention. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Then when seeing she wasn't getting their attention burst into tears.

"Simpri! Oh, I'm so sorry! Hush! Don't cry!" Marya rushed to her friend's side and hugged her. Bulma looked over at the two and rolled her eyes. "We're both sorry, Simpri, aren't we, Bulma?"

Bulma raised and slender brow, but agreed.

"See, everything's alright!"

Simpriana raised her bowed head and smiled, "Good, now let's talk about my brother's supposed lover!"

"She's a bitch."

"Don't say that. Bulma might get offended."

"Marya-"

"Just playing!"

"Marya, I'm going to-"Bulma frowned.

"Excuse me, ladies, your highness. The king has requested that you should come to court. It's of the utmost importance," said the pageboy. He bowed to woman in turn and walked back towards the castle.

"Well, guess we've got to go. Come' on," commanded Princess Simpriana. She picked up her pink and lace skirts and walked after the boy. Marya lifted her red and black dress and ran towards the entrance. Bulma pulled up her royal blue and pink dress and slowly followed the two. They had been sitting outside in one of the royal palace's many gardens. They had decided to sit out here when Marya had heard the terrible news that Bulma fiancée had taken a lover. After Bulma had cried herself out upon hearing the news Simpriana had suggested going outside to calm them down.

Bulma had been quite upset, but now only sighed in disappointment. She had been seeing King Yamcha for over three years now and knew he had a wondering eye. If it had been any other man she would have left yelling curses over her shoulder, but somehow she always took Yamcha back when he asked for forgiveness. There was something about him that almost made her feel guilty for getting mad at his unfaithfulness. This time it was different. She was not going to forgive him this time. With this in mind she raced after friends.

When Bulma reached the throne room doors, Simpriana and Marya were already inside. Marya was standing to the side where she normally stood as adviser to the king. Simpriana was saying something to her brother, the king, but that's not what Bulma saw. All she saw was the woman sitting in the queen's throne. She had purple and pink hair with blonde steaks going through it. She had on a bright dress and a large smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. They were cold as an iceberg and were glaring daggers at Simpriana's back.

Bulma walked swiftly in. Her head was held high, her eyes never leaving Yamcha's face. Marya saw Bulma enter and frowned slightly at the scene she knew was about to be played in front of her. Simpriana heard the click of footsteps and turned around to be faced with a furious Bulma.

"Ah, Bulma! It's so nice for you to join us!" exclaimed Yamcha. He stood up and walked towards her. He gestured to the woman sitting in the throne "Have you met Renee?"

"You mean have I met your slut? No, I don't think we've been formally introduced yet."

"Babe, now don't be like that..."frowned Yamcha.

"Oh, Yamcha, I know exactly who she is, but why don't you give me name?"

"Ah! Bulma, whatever that was said isn't true. Me and Renee are just good friends."

"Sure, if you call having sex with her every night 'good friends' then yeah I guess ya'll are pretty tight."

"You know you shouldn't believe everything you hear," Renee interrupted. "Servants-"with that she gave Marya a dirty look, "-can be uniformed. That's all they know. Idle Gossip. I would never sink myself so low."

"That's right, babe! It's not true. So come on please forgive me..." Yamcha pulled a puppy-face that was really good. It was so good that if Renee hadn't been sitting there Bulma would have been tempted forgive him.

"Don't babe me! You expect me to take you back while your slut is sitting right there! Forgive you! I think not!"

"Well, now that that's clear, Yam-chan, let's put this behind us." Renee walked up to the sad king and put an arm around him.

"Oh, please. Go get a room why don't you? By the way, Renee, obviously you aren't very good or else why would Yamcha still want me while he's got you? Hmmm?"

With that Bulma turned sharply on her heel slapping Renee's face with her hair and walked out. Simpriana looked in shock at her brother. Marya watched in fear as Yamcha's power level started to rise at an alarming rate. Meanwhile Yamcha's face contorted in anger.

"How dare you! Fine so you don't want me! I don't need you! How dare you disrespect your futer queen! My fiancée!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl!!! Im s0o0o0 sry I took foreva to update but my keyboard was on the blitz and I couldn't type… but we finally got a new one!! whoohooo!! So ill prolly have a chapter up about every other day… at least ill try so read and review plz!! And give me sum ways to improve not just hey I really like it (though those are nice 2!!)

Disclaimer: duh I don't own

**CH2 Betrayal**

"What!? Brother, have you gone insane?!" Simpriana exclaimed. She marched in front of her brother with both hands on her hips and a frown plastered on her lips. "Don't you at least have the decency to mention this outside of court!?"

Marya stood watching the fuming princess in front of her. She slowly shook her head. Simpriana was not one to get riled up easily. Actually now that she thought about she had never seen Simpriana really mad at anyone.

"Well, darling, he had to do it sometime and well now we don't have to tell anyone the wedding's off now do we?" Renee smiled sweetly down at Simpriana.

"Excuse me for being rude, but I don't think I mentioned you were part of the conversation…so butt out!"

Renee opened her mouth as to give a retort, but glancing at Simpriana's crown she closed her mouth and slid behind Yamcha.

"Simp, you can't tell me who I can and can't marry," explained Yamcha.

"Oh, but I can, big brother, you see I am supposed to be queen as of now, but decided to decline until I felt I was ready for the duties, furthermore I was granted the job of deciding who and whether or not your married. On this planet women are head not men," replied Simpriana under a surprising smirk. So guess what, big brother, I'm not asking I'm ORDERING you to marry Bulma!"

Renee gasped. Yamcha became red. Marya silently gloated, but the one noise that was heard over the entire court's buzz was one word "No". Bulma had not yet left. She had been standing by the doors contemplating whether she should say something else when she heard Simpriana's explosion.

"What?" Simpriana turned around.

"What?" Yamcha asked stupidly.

"Yes!" whispered Renee.

"I said no, and I mean no. I don't want to be stuck living the rest of my life with a…

no good

dirty rotten

lying cheating

MAN WHORE!!"

"I completely agree," answered a voice from behind them all.

Everyone turned sharply around and stared at the intruders. The one that had spoken had olive skin, ebony eyes, and dark flame like hair. He was shorter than the other two men and looked about 25. He stood ramrod straights with well-defined muscles. He wore a black spandex looking material with white armor with a weird symbol, white gloves, and white with gold tipped boots. A red flowing cape extended from his armor and passed over a brown furry belt. Two men stood behind him on either side. One was bald with a black mustache. His eyes were cold with malice and wore a deep-set frown. He was tall and wore a black and brown armor and spandex with the same brown furry belt. The man next to him looked younger than the other two and had black spikes all over his head. He wore the same armor and belt, but whereas the other two looked cruel he had a goofy looking smile on his face.

Marya stared at the three intruders and gasped. She shivered in fear and whispered, "Saiyans."

Yamcha frowned when he heard what Marya had stated and shuffled backwards while trying to compose himself. The rest were still in a state of shock from the answering reply from Bulma's outburst.

"Saiyans! You weren't supposed to be here until next week. I-we haven't prepared a place for you yet," stuttered Yamcha.

"Obviously… well it doesn't really matter. We won't be here on this miserable planet that long," stated the flame-haired one.

"Excuse me, but our planet isn't miserable," exclaimed Bulma heatedly.

"What?! You dare answer back to me, woman? I could kill you in an instant before you even have time to draw a breath to scream!"

"Yeah, well obviously yours is to produce such a constipated monkey. Geeze get some help before you bust an artery," mumbled Bulma under her breath.

"Why you insignificant whore!" yelled the bald man. He raised his hand as if to slap her, but an arm blocked it.

"Nappa, get a hold of yourself. She's weak and stupid. Don't waste your time," commanded the flame.

"But, Prince Vegeta, she insulted you!"

"Nappa, shut it! We're here to disgust a treaty not kill citizens unfortunately." Obviously Prince Vegeta was as strong as he said he was because the taller stronger looking one cowered in fear at the angry tone he gave him.

"Right, umm yeah let's get down to business. So what's this about a treaty?" Yamcha asked. He was sweating bullets from the encounter. He was terrified and everyone could tell. Renee stood terrified behind him. Simpriana silently watched the new man and Marya hit her head with her hand.

"Well, it's not really a treaty because if you don't follow your end your planet gets blown up along with everything on it." Yamcha paled at the thought, but Simpriana regained her head and talked to the prince.

"What are these agreements exactly?"

"Easy. You're under the Vgetasei Laws and rule under our king. You have some power, but you answer to our King. Simple now sign," commanded Vegeta.

"And if we don't agree you'll blow up our planet, correct?"

"Yes."

"Simpriana, don't sign! We'll never be free if you sign that! We'll have to always answer to them! We'll be nothing short of slaves if you do!" Bulma cried.

"If I don't we all die, Bulma."

"So it's better than slavery!"

"Hmmph… You won't be slaves. You will get the same privileges as our people, plus you'll get our protection," interrupted Vegeta.

"Well, Marya, your our advisor what do you think?" calmly asked Simpriana.

"I think we should. It would help our protection with all the planets Freeza is taking over," Marya mused.

"Both of you?! No way I will never agree to this!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Well, technically you don't have to," Simpriana stated. "Vegeta, we agree."

"What?! No! Simp, please common!" Bulma pleaded but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Wait! Prince Vegeta, how do we know they'll keep their deal? I mean we've had to destroy three planets today 'cuz of stuff like this," asked Nappa.

"Take one of our people," replied Yamcha. He pulled his collar and tried to smile regally.

"Not a bad idea, eh Vegeta?" asked the other man with the Saiyans.

"No way, Kakorrot! I am not having some weakling earthling on MY ship!!"

"No, it's a good idea, Vegeta, but who to send all our ambassadors are away…" interrupted Simpriana.

"Send the whore! Bulma! We don't need her!" Cried Renee evilly.

"Excellent, Renee! Bulma you will go with the Saiyans!" proclaimed Yamcha.

"What! No way I'm staying right here!"

"Brother, no send someone else!"

"Well, sis, I would, but I feel like it and I'm still king and until you become queen you can't tell me what to do with my subjects! Take her away!"

Guards walked up to Bulma and pulled her to the Saiyans.

"No, let go of me!! Simpriana! Marya!"

"Kakorrot take her to the ship!"

Kakorrot dragged Bulma away kicking and screaming. Simpriana sunk to the floor. "I'll get you back, Bulma, I promise…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey back again!! Thanx everyone who reviewed!! I was going to update every _other_ day but I was bored just getting back home alone… so I decided to write! I have a plan how the story is supposed to go but yall give me some feedback on how yall think it should go k? so on with the story….

**Ch. 3 Life Aboard the Ship**

Kakorrot carried the limp form of an exotic girl in his arms. She had pale skin and blue, sparkling hair. She was **_very_** different from **_anything_** the Saiyans had seen before. Stares were given as Kakorrot passed people in the hallways of the royal spaceship. He walked passed the galley and stared longingly at the doorway wishing food would magically fly toward his mouth. His stomach growled loudly at this fantasy and he stopped midway in the hall to let a goofy smile cross his lips.

"Kakorrot! What are you doing with that alien girl?" demanded a harsh voice. Kakorrot looked up quick enough to dodge a large frying pan.

"Chi-chi! It's not what it seems! I promise!" whimpered Kakorrot in fear.

"Really? So what **_is_** it supposed to be?" Chi-chi raised her arm with the terrifying pan.

"Well, see… it's a long story, but…umm… it ends where this girl is supposed to…umm…what was she supposed to do again?"

"And how would I know?"

"Umm… I dunno… Oh yeah she's supposed to stay with us to prove that the Earthlings are loyal to us! And Vegeta put me in charge of her, but she fainted while boarding the ship…" Kakorrot scratched his head in puzzlement, but Chi-chi swiftly grabbed his arm.

"Well, then what are you standing here for? Oh! Come with me She'll stay in my room and I'll take care of her! She will not stay in the barracks wit the others! She'd be raped before we even leave the atmosphere!" with that Chi-chi pulled Kakorrot towards another side of the ship.

"How could you?!" Simpriana demanded. She quickly walked up to her brother and slapped him in the face. "And you! Whore I want you out of my presence and out of my castle! I'm banishing you tot the swamps!"

"What?! No you can't do that!" cried Renee in shock.

"Oh, but she can. She's of higher rank than you, plus the heir to the throne," stated Marya. She grabbed a disk from her pocket and gave it to Simpriana. "Let's go we have some planning."

Gently she pulled the distressed girl out of the court. "I'm assuming your taking the crown?"

"Y-yes, I am. I'm not really ready, b-but desperate times call for desperate measures. By the way what is this disk?"

"Oh, our link to quickly crowning you queen. Let's just say the counsel won't allow a traitor in our midst."

"Traitor?"

"Come on!" The two raced down the hall as fast as they could in their long skirts. Meanwhile a lone figure stood in the shadows. "Really? A traitor? Well, this will make my job a whole lot easier."

"I think she's coming 'round. Kakorrot, move it so she can get some air! Dammit!! Watch it you almost broke that!" screeched a loud voice followed by a crash. "Look what you did!"

"Sorry, Chi! I didn't mean to!" came a vaguely familiar voice.

Bulma tried to open her eyes, but the light hurt too much. She moved to get up hitting her head against something and had to muffle an unlady-like curse. Why is my head hurting so much? What happened?

Chi-chi turned around from the cowering Kakorrot to the girl lying in the bed. She was moving around. Chi-chi quickly walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"What kind of dumbass question was that? Ugh! I think I'm gonna hurl!" Bulma moaned. Chi-chi frowned at her, but helped her up. Quickly Bulma lay back down too dizzy to stay upright. She squinted allowing her eyes to get used to the bright light. Finally when she felt she could sit up without puking she got off the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I-I've just had a bad day is all…" whispered Bulma. Quickly she scanned the room to find she was nowhere familiar. "Where am I?"

Chi-chi rummaged through a drawer in a desk next to her and pulled out a medicine case. She popped it open and handed a green pill to Bulma. "Here take this. It'll get rid of the queasiness. Sorry about that, but that's the only way Kakorrot could get you on board. Oh, and you are on the royal Vgetasei spaceship heading towards our planet."

"I'm w-what?!" cried Bulma. She raced to a round window to see the black expanse of space and tiny dots of stars. "N-no!"

"Chi-chi, can we go get food now? I'm still starving!" pleaded Kakorrot. Bulma glanced over at the speaker. There stood the goofy-smiling Saiyan from earlier.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Him?"

"You're the one working for that prince! You're the one that dragged me out! What did you do to me?!" demanded Bulma.

"Oh, sorry about that… I knocked you out. I didn't realize you would be so weak that it would hurt you…"

"Uh, its-its ok. I'm fine now. I was just a little woozy," Bulma replied noticing the crestfallen look Kakorrot wore. Instantly he smiled his goofy smile and ran to the door.

"Come on guys! We'll miss out on food!" Bulma stared at him. He spoke it like it would have been the greatest tragedy to happen in the history of the universe! Oh Kami help me! prayed Bulma.

"Ok, Kakorrot, you go ahead! We'll catch up in a minute, but make sure you leave us some, k?" laughed Chi-chi.

"Ok!" Once Kakorrot's head disappeared behind the sliding door Chi-chi stood up from where she was sitting.

"First off before we go to the mess hall we have just gotta change your clothes!"

"W-why?" Bulma questioned. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Chi-chi stared at her clothes. Bulma glanced down as well. Her once beautiful dress was torn and shambles, obviously from her struggle with Kakorrot. Her hair was a mess and she had a bruise on her cheek.

Blushing Bulma stuttered, "U-ummm… maybe you have a point?"

Chi-chi smiled at her and turned back to a sliding door Bulma hadn't seen before. She pulled out Saiyan armor similar to hers and threw it to Bulma. Rummaging around some more she threw gloves and boots hitting Bulma in her already soar head.

"Kuso!" Bulma cried.

"Oops! Sorry about that, ummm…you know I never caught your name," replied Chi-chi. She smiled at Bulma who was having trouble putting on the armor.

"M-my name is…ugh! Ow! N-name is L-lady Bulma, b-but…yeesh! You c-can call me j-just Bulma," Bulma tried to answer. "Can you help?"

Chi-chi laughed at how difficult it looked putting on armor she put on everyday. "Sure, geez you earthlings have problems putting on clothes or something?"

"No! This is impossible to put on! It's like three sizes to small!!" Bulma growled. Chi-chi glanced up at her sharply. Wow, she thought, she really reminds me of any normal Saiyan. Is she really an Earthling? Silently while helping Bulma put on the outfit, Chi-chi looked to see if she had a tail.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bulma cried.

"Oh, I was looking to see if you had a tail."

"A tail? Do you do this to all foreigners?"

"No," Chi-chi blushed. "You just act a lot like a Saiyan that I was just making sure you were an Earthling."

"Oooh! Haha! A lot of people tell me I have a really short temper. Sorry if I'm being a bitch," Bulma laughed.

Chi-chi laughed back, " Naw, I'm used to it. Plus you haven't seen me mad. Almost every male on this ship is scared of me, because of my temper."

"We'll be a force to be reckoned with when we get to this planet of yours!"

"Haha! All right common! I'm starved I know Earthlings don't eat as much or as often as Saiyans, but it has to be around the time you eat right?"

About that time Bulma's stomach growled loudly announcing that it was time to eat. Bulma quickly blushed. "Yeah I guess it's time!"

The two left arm in arm towards the mess hall.

"Oh, by the way. I'm going to give you some rules. You don't have to obey them, but if you value your life and virtue you'll follow them," commanded Chi-chi. Bulma became pale with the thought. She remembered the hulking bald man form earlier staring at her.

"S-so what are these rules?"

"Number one: stay by me at all times. I'm pretty strong and can protect you from most things around here. Number two: Don't get in a yelling match with anyone. You might win verbally, but they quickly become physical. Number three: Don't talk back to commanding officers. They won't hesitate to kill or rape you-"

"Wait! How will I know which ones are the commanding officers?"

"Oh, they're the strongest and have more intricate armor. Ok and number four: If Prince Vegeta is in there don't look at him unless he talks to you and then don't look him in the eye. Don't talk to him unless he does talk to you which I highly doubt, and just try and stay on his good side, k?"

"Ok…"

"There are more rules, but you just need these to get through dinner," Chi-chi halted at a large sliding door. She pressed a button and they walked into the room. Tons of Saiyans were eating, burping, drinking, yelling, and fighting each other. Chi-chi pulled Bulma towards a line to get food and walked her to table.

"Chi, a lot of people are staring at me," whispered Bulma.

"Ignore them," Chi-chi replied between bites. Bulma looked around at all the leering soldiers. She hoped none of them would get up.

"Hey, guys! I was saving ya'll a seat over there with Raditz, Nappa, and Turles. Common over there 'cuz I hafta watch Bulma," Kakorrot said walking towards them. Chi-chi rolled her eyes, grabbed her plate, and followed Kakorrot towards a table with a bunch of officers. Just great, Bulma thought, everyone I should ovoid is sitting right there.

"Hey, Kakorrot! Why are you bringing your second class mate over here?" called a voice. "Oooo! Who's the hotty with blue hair? Come sit next to me! I don't bite."

Laughter followed this statement. Chi-chi pulled Bulma to a seat between her and Kakorrot. "Leave her alone, Turles. Go find yourself a third class baka like yourself to fuck!"

"Oh, well if it isn't the harpy," came a ruff voice. Everyone turned around at the sound of that voice. That voice made shivers go down Bulma's back. "Well if it isn't the Earthling."

It was Prince Vegeta!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey bak w/ another chappie!! Thanx everybody who reviewed!! It really helps me keep the story going! so plz keep R/R!! L8ERS!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah I think we all pretty much know that I don't own the DBZ characters…but I do own my characters so nobody steal them!!

**Ch 4. A Secret Meeting**

Light footsteps could be heard as two dark figures crept down the hall.

"Oh! It's too dark I can't see! Why are we even doing this?" whined the taller of the two.

"Because, you want power don't you?" growled the other.

"Y-yes… But with Him? Of all people, R- " the tall one mumbled.

"Shut up! Someone is coming!"

"B-but I normally round these halls! Why would it make any difference?"

"I can't. I've been banished remember? I'm not allowed through here. Now hush! Here they come!"

Two girls walked towards the strangers. They were arguing about something when the tall stranger hit a potted plant.

"Simpriana, don't move…" commanded one of the girls. Immediately the blonde closed her mouth and stared at the dark haired girl.

"Wh-" she began, but the other girl waved for her to be quiet. Simpriana darted her yes around to all corners of the hallway. Nothing was there that she could see, but that didn't mean there was nothing there. Marya was known for seeing and hearing things that humans couldn't after all Marya wasn't human.

"Something **_was_** there, but either it's gone or it's too weak to sense," replied Marya after awhile. Simpriana slowly let out a breath. She hadn't realized she had been holding it. Lately with Bulma gone she had felt nervous around common servants and guards.

"Oh, Marya! Something hasn't felt right since Bulma left! Do you think she's ok? I just think of her with those barbarians and shudder to think what they would do to her!" Simpriana cried in despair. Suddenly she couldn't keep it up anymore. "Oh! I don't want to be queen! I don't want to have to rule these people! What if I fail and everyone dies because of me? I've looked over at all the damage my brother has done and I'll never be able to put things to rite! I'll be terrible and everyone will hate me! Then I'll never get Bulma back form those nasty Saiyans! She'll probably get killed with her attitude or worse!! Or… worse!!!!!!"

Marya stared at Simpriana and her outburst, but once the tears started falling she hugged her tightly. Luckily no one was nearby or else she would never live it down! Here she was the meanest woman in court comforting the crying princess!

"Oh Marya! I've failed Bulma as a friend! She was my best friend and I let my rotten brother hand her over to that Prince Vegeta! Yamcha's whore got away with her dirty trick! Oh I'm terrible! I'll surely go to hell for this!" she cried and cried tears running down her cheeks turning her eyes red.

"It's alright. I'm sure Bulma doesn't blame you! You've been a great b-best friend," Marya tried to smile at that statement.

"Oh, Marya! Now I've hurt you. You're my best friend too! But I've known Bulma since she moved to the castle after her parents died when she was six! I promised her I would let nothing bad happen and here I am crying and not doing something about it!" Suddenly Simpriana sprang to her feet. "I have to go. Sorry about my outburst… I-I've been trying to keep all this in the past two days… Now I know what I'll do!"

Marya smirked at Simpriana's new confidence in herself. She nodded at Simpriana's upturned face. Simpriana laughed and ran down the hall to her room to start on her plans! Marya walked slowly after her pausing to skim the hall for life forms. Sensing none she followed after.

"Finally! I thought they'd never leave!" The short person grabbed the cowering taller one and pulled him towards a wall.

"You led me here to a wall? I thought you were smarter than that! A wall! And some people call me stupid…"

"Quit your rambling it's not justa wall!" the shorter kicked the taller's shins and grabbed a lamp hanging from the wall. Instantly the floor began to tremble and the wall began to rise forming a doorway with stairs leading down a tunnel. "Now follow me! and don't say a word!"

The tall one grumbled after shorter one until the short one hit the tall again.

Bulma was lying on her bed in the room she had dubbed her room. It was really just a room shared by Chi-chi, but Bulma had hung a blanket between the two halves making one side hers and the other Chi-chi's. She was lying there thinking about the events that had taken place so far. She thought back to that time in the mess hall when she had turned around to come face to face with Prince Vegeta!

"Oh hello, Prince Vegeta! Are you finished proving we're loyal, because I'd like to go home…now!" Bulma demanded.

Chi-chi stared in shock and fear as the blue haired vixen yelled at her monarch. A very deadly monarchy I might add. She had warned Bulma not to make a scene, but here she was yelling at the one person she had warned not to go near! Chi-chi was woken out of her trance at the presence of Kakorrot by her side. She looked up at him to see not his childish smile, but a deep-set frown only worn in the heat of battle.

"Woman, I give the orders around here, and I say you stay! If your people don't agree to my demands then you die!" replied Vegeta smoothly.

Bulma's face turned bright red as she tried to suppress her anger. Her anger was winning. "Die! Fine! I don't care! You've taken me away from my friends, my people! I have nothing left here! I would rather die than stay here with a bunch of brainless monkeys!"

He glared at her, "I would watch what you say, woman, or else you might just get your wish."

"Fine! Go ahead and get rid of me! I-don't-care!" she glared daggers at him.

"Pretty fierce words from such a weakling," Vegeta chuckled. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the red faced Bulma.

"WEAKLING?! WEAKLING?!" she screeched her voice rising an octave higher with each syllable. "You would dare call me a weakling?! Thank you very much, but wasn't the whole reason that meeting was arranged to begin with was that you pleaded to get our technology? Well, buster, guess who invents all of those new microchips, spaceships, and such? ME! I do! Oh I am so not a weakling!"

"I knew that, but no that's not the reason my father wanted that meeting with you detestable Earthlings. It was because we were running low on slave whores. I think he would agree we found a perfect one," Vegeta watched the Earthling's reaction to his words. She was defiantly hot tempered, and brave too. Not many people would dare back talk him; much less yell back at him, but that was probably because she dealt with kings and such all the time in her Earthen court. Something about her was defiantly different.

He watched in fascination as she went from red, to pale, to pink (probably from the thought of being a whore, Vegeta thought), back to crimson red in matter of seconds. With breasts heaving, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling, and hair in disarray she was the picture of beauty in Vegeta's eyes. Quickly he shook that thought form his head and listened to her annoying screeching.

"I am a lady of noble birth! Now you've taken me away not to use my brilliant mind, but to use me as some whore!" Bulma cried. "_You wouldn't dare…"_

"I would watch out, Lady. I would dare many things…" with that Vegeta left to the surprise of everyone watching, but not before he saw the reaction on her gorgeous face.

Chi-chi had, with the help of Kakorrot, dragged the fuming Bulma out of the mess hall leaving their food forgotten.

Bulma turned her head towards the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Too late, a lone tear slid across her cheek followed by others. Oh how could my life have gotten as miserable as this? What did I do? Bulma silently cried.

"Hey, Bulma, you still awake?" called a voice from the corner. It was Chi-chi. Bulma turned her head back towards the rest of the room.

"Y-yeah," she croaked. She heard rustling and saw the blanket get pulled back.

"You okay?" Chi-chi whispered. Bulma looked at the comforting face of Chi-chi. Right now all she wanted was for someone to hold her tight and let her cry, but she wouldn't dare in front of people she barely knew.

"Y-yes, I-I'll be f-fine," she pulled her blanket closer to her head.

"Sure you are, and I'm that asshole Vegeta," snapped Chi-chi. Bulma thought back at what he had said and let another tear roll down to join the others. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bulma! I didn't mean to remind you!"

"I'm so ashamed of how I acted! I made a total fool of myself! Even after you had warned me1 Oh, Chi, you've been such a good friend to me!" Finally Bulma let herself cry.

Chi-chi was shocked by Bulma's announcement that they were friends. She had never had a friend before. They were all scared of her temper and strength when angered. Quickly she got over her shock and hugged the shaking Bulma.

"It's okay. You didn't look a fool. You were as brave as any warrior," she comforted soothingly. "No one has ever been brave enough to speak to him like that. Not even his father recently. Shush. You'll be fine. I'm here a long with Kakorrot, and we're some of the strongest on the ship. No one will bother you."

Chi-chi held her until Bulma's wailing had turned into even breathing of sleep. Quietly she tiptoed back to her bed. Man, life on this ship is defiantly going to be a lot more interesting with her on board, she mused, but I wonder how long she'll last if she keeps yelling at him like that?

She closed her eyes and fell quickly fell asleep.

"Are we there yet? My feet are killing me. I shouldn't have to walk this much! I'm of noble blood you know!" whined the tall stranger.

The short one signed, "Yes, I know! But what good is it if you don't have power! You will lose all your power if this rebellion keeps up… So shut it before I kick the shit out of you!"

The taller shrunk away from the short one in fear, "Y-yes, of course. Y-you know b-best."

"Of course I do. Now come one!"

They walked again in silence. The only light came from occasional torches along the wall. Finally about two blisters later the two came upon a metal door. The short knocked three times upon it and waited not too patiently.

"Geeze, we came all this way and they can't seem to open this door any-"

"Welcome," wheezed a voice. A short toad-like creature had answered the door. He bowed to them both and ushered them. "Master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Well, he wouldn't be kept waiting if **_someone_** would answer the door quicker," the short one growled. The toad looked up at it and smirked.

Finally they came to another door and the toad creature knocked upon it.

"Come in, Gurd," a high-pitched voice called out. Gurd opened the door and pushed the two in. "Sit, sit. Please sit. I don't like to be considered a bad host."

A humanoid creature pulled chairs towards the strangers. He was taller than the taller stranger and had bright orange hair. Gurd nodded to him and the two guarded the door.

"So how are you, King Yamcha? It seems your kingdom might go to your younger sister I believe," said the high-pitched voice. It smiled at the tall man and then nodded at the shorter. "Renee, still the ambitious personage I see…"

"Well, y-yes…"started Yamcha.

"Enough with the pleasantries! WE came here to ask you for a little favor," Renee snapped.

"Yes, I'm aware of that…"

"Well, we have a little plan, but we need the help of your armies and power. Plus if you help us we'll allow our planet to be governed under yours as long as we get to stay rulers," replied Renee.

"I see. So what is this plan?"

"U-umm, y-yes, Renee, you didn't m-mention it to me…" murmured Yamcha.

"Well, we know of the monkey's plans through a key source, and I know how much u would like to see the Saiyans crushed… So here it is…" Renee whispered. The two conspirators bent their heads to listen to Renee's plan. Yamcha tried to hear a word, but only caught a few words. Finally the two finished whispering.

"Well, once again, Renee, you have proven yourself to be a most valuable asset to my empire. Soon we shall have those monkey's begging for mercy," cackled the high-pitched voice.

"W-wait…will I still rule?" asked Yamcha. Renee looked in his direction having forgotten him entirely. She rolled her eyes. How did I end up with such an idiot? She wondered.

"But of course, darling," Renee smiled, but as soon as he looked away she frowned. Him rule? I think not! He would ruin her beautiful planet.

"Yes, but remember you answer to me…"

Renee nodded in the other direction, "But of course, Lord Freeza."

"Now you may leave. I will call for you again, Renee, when we need more information," Freeza commanded.

"Yes, Master."

Renee bowed to him and pulled Yamcha after her. Freeza waited for them to close to the door.

"Did you hear all that?" the lizard asked the shadows next to his seat. A large purple man walked from the shadows.

"Yes, Master. What would you like me to do?"

"Let's see… How about we surprise the little monkeys on their way back… You should be able to reach them, Captain," Freeza ordered. The man bowed.

"I will try."

"You better make it, Captain Ginyu. You've been a great asset and I wouldn't want to have to kill you so soon," sneered Freeza.

"Of course. I'm sorry…"

"Just hurry up!"

Captain Ginyu turned and left the alabaster lizard to his thoughts.

Finally I shall rule the entire universe with no dirty monkeys to get in my way!! Freeza cackled to himself…

What's Renee's plan? What's going to happen?? Find out on the next episode of …well you get my drift!!

Review!!!! Review!!Review!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Omg im s0o0o00 sry for not updating! I have been just so busy with life and school and everything! Plus it didn't help that I got a writers blok…..

me sitting at the computer staring into oblivion w/ drool coming down my mouth……

so ne ways… on w/ chapter 5!

**Chapter 5 Lechuga**

"Up! Come on! Ugh! Get up already, I don't have time for this!" Chi-chi yelled. She tugged at the lump lying in bed. "Bulma! Get up already!"

"Mmmph!"

Chi-chi stared at the curled up form. She glanced over at the time piece laying on the table by the door. They had 10 minutes to get to the exit ramp and Bulma hadn't even gotten out of bed yet! Chi-chi growled under breath. Earthlings!

"If you don't get out of that damn bed this minute. I'm going to blast you out!" she screeched!

Bulma raised her head a little and glanced at Chi-chi under half-closed eyes. She smirked, " You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would! I'm tired of it! We are going to be late and get blown into oblivion by Prince Vegeta! I don't care if you have nothing to live for, but I do! So if you don't get your fat ass out of bed I'll personally make it so you can't put your ass anywhere!" her face had gotten redder by the octave.

"I'm hurt, Chi. And here I thought you were my friend," Bulma whipped a non-existent tear from her eye. "Well, I guess since we aren't friends anymore you wouldn't mind if I went back to sleep." With that she pulled the covers back over her head and pretended to go back to sleep.

Chi-chi screamed in frustration and threw a blast at the wall. Bulma raised her head at the explosion. "Geeze, chill! I mean come on we have like what…30 minutes to get down to the exit ramp?"

"No! We have like 5mintues!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me! Ugh! I'll never be ready in time!"

"No, duh! That's what I was trying to tell you, baka!" Chi-chi watched as the earthling tried to put on clothes, pull up her hair, brush her teeth, and put on her shoes all at the same time. Bulma finally tripped over a pillow and landed on her face.

"Ow! Who put that there! What the hell is it doing here anyway! I'm trying to get dressed and this damn pillow is in my way. I bet it was Kakorrot! He's always leaving things in here!" Bulma ranted.

"Well, he _is_ my fiancée…"

"I don't care! He shouldn't leave his stuff here! It could seriously injure someone. I was just telling-" Chi-chi smiling pushed Bulma out of the room and into the hall. Bulma didn't even lose a beat, ranting about everything and everyone until they stopped in front of the exit ramp.

Finally irritated with her constant yelling Chi-chi smacked Bulma in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for , Chi?" grumbled a cross Bulma.

"We're here and I didn't know what would get you to shut up," she stated. Chi-chi punched in a code and stepped back from the door. With a swoosh the door slid open and she pulled the reluctant Bulma inside.

Bulma stepped in the crowded room and scanned the group for Kakorrot. Looking around she caught a glance at Prince Vegeta. He looked so handsome even though he had a scowl plastered on his face. She hadn't seen him after the cafeteria incident, but she hadn't forgotten about him. He was wearing royal armor similar to the one he wore when he came to Earth only instead of black spandex he now wore royal blue. He caught her staring at him and smirked. Bulma narrowed her eyes and turned away. I forgot she was such a prick!

Bulma looked around for Chi-chi and found her whispering to Kakorrot in a corner. Rolling her eyes, Bulma smiled at the two lovers. Sadly she remembered what it was like to whisper sweet nothings in the ear of her love. Damn Yamcha! If it weren't for him she wouldn't be in this mess!

She idling glanced around and ran into a burly Saiyan. "Well, if it isn't the earth captive? What are you doing without your little bodyguards? Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you?"

The leering Saiyan reached for her, but was blocked by a punch from Bulma. "Why you little bitch!"

He went to punch her back. Bulma ducked and waited for the pain. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see the man's fist caught in the hand the Saiyan Prince. Bulma stared in shock. He had just saved her!

"Attacking an ambassador, and a weak one at that! Baka!" quickly he shot a blast through the other Saiyan's heart. He was dead before he hit the ground. Bulma stepped back from the grisly scene. "Watch it, woman. A weakling like you could get killed in place like this."

Bulma stared at Vegeta in horror. He smirked at her fear and went back to where he had been standing before. Bulma was in shock. He had saved her from that creep, but had been so brutal! No one deserves to die like that! Ugh! But still…. He was a pervert… Bulma backed away from the bloody corpse and moved towards Chi-chi and Kakorrot.

"Man, Chi, I can't wait to get home! Nothing like getting home and eating a home cooked meal!" Kakorrot sighed at the thought of food.

"Kakorrot, is that all you care about?" Chi-chi laughed at her drooling fiancée. She glanced over and saw a shaken Bulma walking towards them. "B! What's wrong?"

Bulma stared at Chi-chi for a while. She looked worried for some reason. She glanced down at her hand. It was shaking uncontrollably. It was her. Bulma pulled out a strained smile.

"I'm fine. Just nervous about landing. I've never been out in space before and well… I'm surrounded by a bunch of horny Saiyans," she laughed and turned away from Ch-chi's concerned face. Chi-chi knew something was wrong. She didn't say a word, but she didn't let Bulma leave her sight either.

When she turned back to the drooling Saiyan, Bulma let out sigh and frowned. How can someone kill like that without any remorse! That man could have easily been me. Then again I've said worse around the Monkey Prince and all he's done is laugh… What would Marya say now if she saw me now? Well, for one thing she would have been all over his royal ass! She's such a sucker for the dark and royal… especially with such a nice ass like his! Bulma laughed to herself. She looked up and found the Saiyan Prince himself staring at her looking puzzled to what had made her laugh. She smirked at him and turned towards Chi-chi to ask how much longer it would take to land.

#&&&(009

"Sire, we are entering Vegetasei's atmosphere as we speak."

Vegeta turned away from the blue mystery and glanced up at the guard in front of him. He nodded to him. He detestated coming home. Home meant political meetings, balls, stupid lord asking him stupid things, his father nagging at him to act more like a prince instead of a third-class loser, and Freeza.

He knew as soon as he stepped foot on the planet his father would be asking him about the treaty with Earth. Ugh, how he despised coming back.

"Sire, your father is on screen. He would like a word with you," spoke the Commander. Vegeta glared at the man for interrupting his thoughts.

"Tell him I'll speak to him when we land, Nappa," Vegeta growled. What does he need to tell me that can't wait?

"Y-yes, sire," stuttered the horrified Nappa. He knew what would happen if he gave a rude message to the king, but he knew it would be ten times worst if he disobeyed the Prince. He walked slowly away towards the command center. Finally he reached the doors and as he was about to open them Raditz ran out of them, running over the stunned Commander.

"Watch it, third-class!" Nappa barked. Raditz glanced down at the pissed man.

"I'm sorry, Commander, but Freiza's ship as been located on Vegetasei," Raditz replied.

"So that's what the King must want to tell him…" Nappa mused. Raditz stared at the thoughtful Commander. (AN: doesn't happen often…. Lol) "Well, what are you waiting for? Inform Prince Vegeta immediately."

Raditz gazed in shock. His face began to pale at the thought. He couldn't tell the Prince Freiza was on Vegetasei! He would be killed on spot for just informing him of the bad news! If he disobeyed Nappa his life would be made a certain hell.

He nodded to his commanding officer and made his way to the exit ramp. He glanced around the room and found a flame of reddish black in the corner next to his brother, Kakorrot.

'Good, maybe he won't incinerate me on the spot with Kakorrot there,' sighed Raditz. He grimaced at the thought of him cowering behind his younger brother, but it was a known fact that what Kakorrot lacked in brains, he made up for in strength. He was one of the strongest Saiyans, second only to Prince Vegeta.

Bravely he walked up the two, "Sire, our scouters have detected that Freiza is on planet. Commander Nappa thinks this may be what your father wanted to talk to you about."

Vegeta glared at the messenger. If Freiza was on planet that meant he had guessed what they were planning. They would have to dread carefully if they didn't want him to get anymore suspicious. Damn that insufferable lizard!

He grunted an affirmation to Raditz and turned towards Kakorrot. Kakorrot at the moment was talking to his annoying mate-to-be and the blue-headed captive. Blue hair! That would defiantly stand out in a crowd and might make the lizard suspicious. Dammit did nothing go right!

"Kakorrot, hide the captive. We can't let Freiza know about our planet alliances. If he finds out everything could be doomed," he commanded.

"What Freiza's here!" Kakorrot cried. Chi-chi's head shot up at the mentioning of the name. Bulma eyes widened in horror.

Vegeta growled at his response, "Did you not hear a word your weakling brother just said?"

"Sorry, Bulma was telling us about these mystical balls on Earth," he replied.

"I don't care about some Earthling's balls, we need to prepare for Freiza!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma blushed at his mistake. Vegeta glared at the red woman.

"No you baka! They are seven magical balls that-"began Chi-chi angrily. Bulma slapped a hand over her friend's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"That gives you a lifetime supply of …deodorant! Which I wish you would use! Kami you stink!" Bulma finished smirking at the angry Saiyan.

"Keep your mouth closed, woman! Otherwise I will personally turn you over to Freiza as a traitor along with your planet," Vegeta growled. Bulma paled slightly at the comment.

"Now, Kakorrot, find a way to hide her!"

"I don't know how… what should I do?" Kakorrot asked. Bulma rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"I've got it! She looks like a Saiyan we could just pass her off as one of us!" squealed Chi-chi.

"But I have blue hair and eyes! No Saiyan has blue hair!" Bulma reminded. Chi-chi glared at her for killing her idea. "Wait! I have a camo-desguiser!"

"What pray tell is that, woman?" asked the flame-haired Prince.

The blue haired wonder showed them her wrist. On it was a watch like band that held many buttons and knobs. "I can change my looks to that of any known specie in the galaxy. I'll just set it to the Saiyan format…" She turned a knob. "and press this button…"She pressed a small button and looked at them expectantly. "and in one…two…three…"

Her body to blur and then sharpened to reveal narrow dark eyes, olive skin, long black spiky hair, and a brown furry belt. They all stared in shock at the transformation. Kakorrot reached timidly for the tail.

"It's not real. It's all a hologram, so I can't move the tail, but everything looks and feels right. I was planning on manufacturing these things, but if they fell in the wrong hands it could be dangerous. My friend Marya and I are the only ones who have them. They come with the camo-desguiser, scouter, survival kit, escape craft, repairing tools, holographic money in any known currency, and three different ki-guns. Neat huh?" smiled the proud blue-haired scientist.

Kakorrot and Ch-chi continued to stare at her in shock, but Vegeta recovered his senses. He glared at the open-mouthed Saiyans and punched Kakorrot in the face.

"Ow! Whatcha do that for, Geta?" Kakorrot whined.

"Get moving, baka! We've landed!" he yelled with that he stalked off towards the exit.

"The nerve!" yelled Chi-chi. She turned to the now disguised Bulma. "Well let's go. I'm sick of this ship!"

She grabbed Bulma by the arm and pulled her off the ship and in to the sunshine. Bulma stared around in awe. Everything looked the same, but was s0o0o0o different! The sky was an orangish-red color, and the ground was a grayish-brown color. She noticed some trees in the background that were a yellowish-green color holding a purple fruit-like object. She glanced in front of her and found herself facing a large blue palace. Exiting the palace were about a hundred soldiers led by a woman.

On closer inspection she noticed the woman was more girl-like, no more than 16. She had short reddish-brown hair that was cut about shoulder length. IT was unusual in the fact that instead of the usual spikes, her hair was softly cut and curly around her face like Earthling hair. She had dark slanted eyes and a rye smirk upon her lips. She was petite in size and slightly muscle bound, but not unusually so. Bulma could have mistaken her for a normal strong Earthling girl if it wasn't for the furry tail that swung lazily behind her. She wore formal armor similar to Vegeta's with a red cape hanging from it.

She walked towards the group and stopped in front of Vegeta. "Long time no see, Vegeta."

He smirked at her, "What no hug for your brother, Lechuga?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Lechuga frowned at her brother," You're late."

"So I was, as you put it, 'fashionably late'. Keep frowning like that and you'll start to look like father," Vegeta smirked. Lechuga narrowed her eyes clenched her fist.

"You try explaining to Freiza where your brother is. He keeps asking questions we don't have answers to and someone's bound to slip up! I don't want our people killed by that hom-," Lechuga's tirade was quickly cut off by a firm hand to mouth.

"We will discuss this inside. Dismiss your lackeys," he ordered. This was followed by a few glares and quiet grumbles from the soldiers earlier led by Lechuga. She signaled to them and spun on her heal, leaving Vegeta and the rest to follow behind.

Bulma looked around wondering if she was supposed to follow or not. Nobody seemed to give her even a second look. Swarms of guards, soldiers, and other odd people swept past her in a rush to leave the docking bay leaving Bulma confused and lost. Scared she desperately looked for Chi-chi or Kakorrot, but finding neither.

She was just about to completely freak when a firm hand grabbed her shoulder. Crying out in alarm she turned around swinging wildly at the person behind her.

"Yah! Geeze! Were you planning on taking my head off?" Chi-chi yelled.

"Sorry, but you almost gave me a heart attack! I couldn't find you!" Bulma accused.

"That's because you went in some kind of daze. I kept calling you and calling you, but you wouldn't respond," Chi-chi accused back. Bulma blushed, but didn't yell back. "Oh, come on I didn't just come over here to frighten you to death. You're staying in my dorm. As head chef I can pick my helpers."

Chi-chi steered Bulma into the palace through a different, smaller entrance, and down hallways. Bulma nodded, dazed at all the rooms they pasted. ' My castle isn't even twice this size! No wonder the Saiyans considered everything third class! This place is huge! How am I ever going to find my way through here?' Bulma wondered. Suddenly she was pulled to a stop. She glanced over at Chi-chi who was pointing out different things in the room they were standing in.

"Um, Chi, what are we doing in the kitchen?" Bulma asked. Chi-chi rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"I already told you. You work for me now. I'm head chef and you're my helper. You better be glad, too. They wanted to make you do something strenuous, become an outside slave. Believe me, you don't want that. A girl like you wouldn't last three days as an outside slave," she proudly responded.

Bulma slowly grew pale. "You want me to do manual labor? I haven't done a days work in my life! I'm a lady! I don't do household work! That's for servants!" she shrieked.

Chi-chi started to grow red, but upon glancing at the tear stained face at the girl beside her she slowly let out a breath. "Listen, you have to understand. You're the servant now. You're the one who does the household work. Here, you're not a lady, and you won't be until a years out. I'll try to help, but you have to understand who your master is now…"

"No! I will NEVER bow down to the likes of them! I'm of noble blood! I don't bow to anyone," Bulma proudly exclaimed.

Silently, Chi-chi applauded her on her nerve, but physically she frowned in frustration. "Do you want to die! Do you want to agreement between your planet and the Saiyan Empire to crumble? Your planet will be annihilated if you don't comply with Royalty commands! You may wish to risk your life, but think of your people! Stop being a selfish, little brat and think of your people before yourself!"

Bulma grew red with indignation. She grew herself up to her full height, placing her hands on her hips. Slowly though she began to break down until finally she was quivering mass on the floor.

"Chi, I wanna go home! I wanna go h-home," Bulma sobbed. Chi-chi slowly rocked her back and forth.

"Of course you do, but do you want to let them win? Let them see how much they've hurt you? Come on I'll show you to our dorm and we'll tuck you into bed," she soothed. Bulma looked up and nodded. Chi-chi grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

Bulma walked to the door, but first glanced by a metal pot throwing her reflection back at her. She stopped in horror and grabbed the pot to her face.

"Is that my face? I look a mess! No one can see me like this!"

"What's wrong with how you look?"

"My face it's all red and blotchy!" Bulma rushed to the sink and started to wet her face, trying to make the redness go away.

Chi-chi sighed, "You look fine! Come on. Even if you're not tired I am!"

Bulma was yanked hard and pulled out of the room by her now soar arm.

i no its not much but i coudnt leave my readers hagin to heres a short piece


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Close Ally**

"You could have gotten us killed!" Vegeta growled.

Lechuga glared over at him, "Explain to me _how _we could have gotten killed?"

Vegeta shook his head in disdain. Angrily he hissed, "Do you not know that any of your men would trade your life in an instant if they were paid the right price? You can't trust anyone, baka!"

"How dare you! My men are extremely trustworthy! They would give their lives for me!" Lechuga growled. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"You may be experienced in fighting, but in the game of war you are completely naïve!" Vegeta snapped. Turning on his heel he stormed down the hall towards two large doors. Lechuga bared her fangs at his retreating back, but followed behind.

Once they reached the doors Vegeta offered his arm to his sister. She reluctantly took, nodding to the guards in charge of opening the doors. The two siblings sauntered regally down the floor, coming towards a large dais. The dais held two thrones, both which were occupied. Lechuga gracefully went down on one knee bowing to the two occupants. Vegeta on the other hand stood stiffly. Lechuga turned her head towards her brother trying to catch his eye, but to no avail.

"Ah, Vegeta, you're back. How good to see you," cooed a feminine voice.

"Father, Freiza," Vegeta answered. Lechuga bit back a voice of disapproval. Vegeta glanced over at the alabaster lizard frowning in disapproval over his lack of title.

"I've missed you. I haven't had a better soldier in my purging commission since you left. You really must come back. I've asked your father for permission," Vegeta's eyes darted up to the man sitting on the dais. "But he said you weren't allowed off planet. He said it would ruin your training, said he was training you for king. I said I would gladly help with this training, seeing as I own the largest empire in the galaxy, but he said no. Some sort of Saiyan training you do."

"And as I said, Lord Freiza, he was carrying this out-"King Vegeta answered.

"Silence! You know how I hate being lied to, don't you, princeling?" the lizard smiled. "I get here and not only find out you're not training, you're not even on planet!"

Lechuga's eyes darted fearfully between the three. Her father sat gripping the throne tightly, his knuckles turning white. Her brother stood proudly a cool mask of indifference on his face, while the tyrant looked on smirking at her brother.

"Vegeta, _you_ wouldn't lie to me would you? After all I've done to you?"

Vegeta shivered inwardly trying to keep his composure. Yes, he remembered _exactly_ what that monster had done to him. He did not want to relive it. He thought back to the reason for his absence and inwardly smirked. Ah, the Earthling. Now wasn't she an interesting one. Full of spirit, like a Saiyan, only too weak to wield any power. Hopefully that alliance would help their war and give them the fighting edge. His father was always telling him strength wasn't everything. Hopefully this would prove resourceful. He accidentally allowed his mirth to show.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Vegeta?" Freiza frowned.

Smirking Vegeta answered, "Why, yes there are a couple of things I would like to share with you."

"Well, please indulge my curiosity."

Vegeta smiled openly at the request, "If you insist."

"Oh, I do," Freiza narrowed his eyes dangerously at the smiling monkey.

"Get off my planet you gender confused, homosexual fool!"

Instantly he felt a death like grip around his neck. He looked down to see Freiza's tail wrapped around his throat cutting off his air supply. He grimaced in pain, but before he could react he was thrown up against a wall. He fell to the floor. He tried to get up, but was pinned down by one of Freiza's goons. The man punched him in the face, and kicked none too gently in the ribs, earning him a groan of pain.

"You know I hate to see you like this Vegeta, but you just don't seem to learn."

"Go to hell, Freiza!"

He was quickly shutoff by a ki blast to the stomach. He fell limply to the floor, finding it wise not to stand up.

"I will come back, and when I do, Vegeta, will join me. I don't want to have to blow this planet up, do I? I have to feel like I can trust you," the tyrant spoke.

Lechuga's eyes widened, "Lord Freiza, you don't understand!"

He yanked the girl up to meet him face to face, "What is it that I don't understand?"

"The off planet thing! My brother was training. He was being used as an ambassador! It was so he would know how to make decisions like a king!" Lechuga stammered. This creature was giving her a weird smell.

"Is this true, Vegeta?" he raised his eyes slowly to the older man sitting beside him on the dais.

"Why, yes, of course, Lord Freiza. That's what I was trying to explain to you," the King agreed. Freiza frowned in disgust and threw the Saiyan girl towards her brother. She slowly rose wincing from a sprained wrist.

"Well, then make sure I know of your goings on, from now on! I don't want anymore repeats!" He signaled to his goons and left. Oh how I'm going to relish blowing up this planet when the time comes! Soon little monkey prince you will be mine!

Once the tyrant had left the King stood up and dismissed everyone from the room. Once everyone had left the two siblings stood up cautiously and bowed before their father. They were each immediately thrown back up against the opposite wall.

"How dare you both! Now Freiza will be breathing down our throats, wanting knowledge of our entire goings on! Lechuga, I'm disappointed in you! That was the stupidest and possibly most dangerous mistake you have ever made! I don't even have the nerve to call you daughter!" King Vegeta yelled. Lechuga bared her fangs, but inside she was fighting desperately not to cry. Vegeta glanced over at his sister. He knew the signs of braking down and angrily growled at his father.

"I think she possibly saved our asses!" he snapped. The king turned his glare towards his son.

"Saved our asses! The only reason they even needed to be saved was because of you! If you could just control your temper, we wouldn't even have been in this mess! I would revoke your privileges, but because of the war we need you too damn badly! I want you both to realize the danger we are in! I bet you didn't even get the Earthlings agreement?" King Vegeta ranted on.

"As a matter of fact I did! But it's none of your concern!" The prince growled back.

"None of my, none of my concern! Are you mad! Of course it's my concern! You better start learning your place, Vegeta! And curb that attitude, brat! Your sister is starting to become a delinquent, as well!"

"Leave her out of this! She's just a pawn in your scheme for ultimate victory!"

"Of course, she is! I will use anyone, anyhow to beat Freiza!"

They quickly turned their heads to see the doors slam. Vegeta turned to snarl at his father and stalked off to find Lechuga.

2-19478 cb28 9f88493

Meanwhile Chi-chi had escorted Bulma down three halls and Bulma was ready to collapse.

"Are we there yet?" Bulma whined. Chi-chi rolled her eyes at the childish phrase.

"Yes, we are there! Goddess, how did anyone put up with you on Earth?" she announced.

"Well, if they didn't they would be killed, tortured, or sent to the dungeon," Bulma calmly answered. The Saiyan quickly turned her head to see the other girl laughing.

"Oh my kami! You actually believed that? What do you take me for, a barbarian? No, I was revered and loved! I was to be the next queen… I guess that's all changed now…" Her spirit slowly began to slip and tears started to appear in her crystal like eyes.

"Oh, well we're here! Ready to see your new home?" Chi-chi spoke changing the subject.

"This is it? This is a wall," Bulma huffed. She flicked a strand of blue hair out of her face and glared at the "wall".

"No, stupid! This is the door. Watch and learn," she grabbed a card out from her boot and swiped it against a light. Instantly the wall began to move away revealing a large spacious room.

"This is my room? Why are there two beds? I don't have to share with some weird Saiyan freak do I?" Bulma began to complain.

"Ugh! No, this is _my_ room, and you're sharing with_ me!"_ Chi-chi growled. Bulma looked over at the angry girl and rolled her eyes.

"Geeze you don't have to freak."

She turned her back to Chi-chi and began to inspect the room. Chi-chi narrowed her eyes and began to pretend to choke her from behind her back. Bulma swung around and looked up at Chi-chi. Tears glistened at the edge of her lashes. She ran up and gave Chi-chi a hug.

"Thanks so much, Chi! You've been great!" with that she turned and dove onto the bed sending her pillow up in the air. She caught it and threw it hard at the shocked Saiyan girl. Bulma laughed and threw her second pillow, but this time it missed thanks to the quick reflexes of a Saiyan. Chi-chi caught it and stared at it like it had sprung to life.

"What are you doing? Have you gone mental?"

She was quickly cut off by the fierce battle cry, "ATTACK!"

Bulma immediately whipped a pillow in Chi-Chi's direction, but was hit from behind with her pillow.

"Ah!" she cried. She fell face first towards the bed, but by some dormant second sense she tucked and rolled into a crouch. She sprung up at the same time as Chi-chi, hitting each other with there pillows. This continued for awhile until both fell to the floor exhausted.

Man, for a weak Earthling, she sure ahs potential, Chi-chi thought. She glanced over at the blue-haired girl gasping for breath on the bed.

"Wow that was fun, just like the pillow fights back home…" Bulma sighed. She rolled over onto her stomach and peeked over the edge at Chi-chi.

"A pillow fight? Is that what you Earthlings call it?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever had a pillow fight?"

"No."

"Man, must be some pretty boring sleepovers…"

"Sleepovers?"

"You can't be serious! You've never had a sleepover!" Bulma cried. She laughed at the curious look on Chi-chi's face.

"No, what's a sleepover?" she asked.

"It's when your friends come over and spend the night at your house, or room, and you stay up and talk, do pillow fights, paint nails, do hair, eat crazy food!"

"No, we don't have that. We are sent to training when we reach age 3. We don't have time for frivolous things like sleepovers," Chi-chi explained.

"Wow! You were deprived as a kid!" Bulma laughed. She grabbed an extra pillow on the floor and threw it up onto the bed. Chi-chi did the same and lay down.

"What time do we have to wake up?" Bulma yawned.

"Early! Around 500 hours. The alarm will get you up. It's loud," with that she kicked off her boots and pulled the covers over her body.

Bulma peered over at the resting Saiyan, "Hey um do you know where I can take a bath?"

Her only answer was soft breathing coming from the sleeping Saiyan.

"Great, I smell! I don't know where anything is, and I'm on a planet with a bunch of barbarians! How could my life get any worse!" she sighed and lay down on the pillow. Now she was wide awake!

"Well, as long as I come back in time, I'm sure Chi wouldn't mind if I went off exploring!"

Bulma got up and went over to the dresser. There a clock looking object read 2400 hours. She sighed and grabbed the key like object Ch-chi had used earlier. She crossed the room and snuck out, hoping the door hadn't woken Chi-chi. She looked around noticing that some of the floor tiles were lit up. Figuring that was a good place to start as any, she followed them down each hallway. A little while later she decided to go back, but turning around she found she was completely lost! There were so many different lit up tiles coming form so many different halls that she was completely confused. She tried to remember which way was right that she got herself even more lost!

"Great! Just my damn luck!" she exclaimed. She was about to say something else when she noticed she had some upon two large doors. "Well, maybe the people in there will know how to get back! Man, maybe I should have waited for Chi-chi to show me around!"

She went up to rap on the door when she heard shouting coming from inside. It sounded dangerous and figured she was safer roaming the halls than going inside she walked away. Before she could leave the hall completely the doors burst open and a girl ran out. She slammed the doors behind her and leaned up against the door. She started to sniff, as if to keep back a flow of tears, but losing the battle.

Bulma was stuck if she moved she knew she would be caught, and she knew from experience Saiyans do _not _like to be caught showing any time emotion, especially those they deem weak. She wanted to move, but the girl looked so pitiful. She only looked to be a few years older than herself, not that old at all. She was about to make her move when the girl looked up and saw her.

"What are you doing here? This area is for elites and royalty only! The penalty for being here is death!" the girl hissed. Bulma paled slightly and took a few steps back.

"Excuse me, but I am _not _a slave!" Bulma yelled. The girl frowned and looked back at the door.

"Hush it or else, no matter who you say you are, you will be killed, or worse!" the Saiyan demanded.

"Oh really, and what could be worse than death?" Bulma questioned.

The other girl only smirked, "Have you ever heard of the famous Saiyan harem?"

Bulma gasped, but was cut off by a hand to her mouth. The girl had somehow appeared behind her. She looked fearfully at the doors and pulled Bulma with her down a hall. Bulma glanced back and saw the doors open once more. It was a man who walked out this time and he looked pissed!

Quietly the two girls ran along the halls until they reached two different large doors. The other girl took out a card and swiped it between, in the crack. The doors groaned softly and opened. The girl glanced around and threw Bulma inside. She shut the doors quickly. Bulma looked around her at all the fine furnishings. It reminded her of home.

"Now you will tell who and what you are! Why are you even here?" the other girl commanded. Bulma lifted a dainty eyebrow and smirked.

"Now why would I tell_ you?_" she asked. The Saiyan grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a wall.

"Because otherwise I will kill you!" she laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Bulma gasped. The tight grip on her throat was starting to have an affect. Her face slowly started to match her hair color.

"Tell me or else you'll die!"

"Then… gasp I'll… I'll d-die!"

"Ugh! You're no fun," the Saiyan girl then threw Bulma onto the bed. Bulma just laid there trying to refill her deprived lungs with precious air." Seriously why are you here? We haven't asked for a new shipment of slaves yet, and you say you're not a slave. So what are you, and you better not lie. I'm trained to tell a lie from a truth."

Bulma raised her head slowly to look at the girl. She seemed familiar, but then all Saiyans to her looked alike.

"You look like… that girl with Vegeta," Bulma huffed.

"That's because idiot, I _am_ the girl with Vegeta! You should not be talking about him that way! He's your ruler! You must address him as such!" the other girl commanded.

"He's not _my_ ruler! I am not a Saiyan! I'm an Earthling!" she immediately regretted her bold words and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, so you're the ambassador from Earth! You're kind of scrawny," the Saiyan reflected.

"I am not scrawny! I am just how Earthlings are built!" Bulma screeched. "Now how would know about that!"

"I'm the princess I know everything that goes on in this empire."

"Then you'd know that your brother is a complete jerk!" she yelled. Bulma stomped over to a window and looked out. She tried to hold back the curses that were just begging to come out, but she didn't want to put her life in anymore danger than it already was.

"So you think my brother is a jerk do you? You know that's treason; punishable by death," the princess laughed. Bulma turned around and frowned.

"I don't care! He is and there's nothing you can say that could change my mind!" Bulma declared.

"Well, don't you have guts, little one? Not many people are brave enough to say that. Especially in the audience of me. I'm very protective of my older brother, and am the third strongest on the planet," she explained. She smirked at the other girls fear.

"I don't care! I'd say it to his face!"

The Princess glanced behind Bulma and laughed, "Really? And how would it go?"

Ignoring the look of mirth on the princess's face she barged on, "I would say, 'Vegeta you are the most aggravating, annoying, pompous jerk I have ever met!'"

"Would you now?" answered a ruff voice. Bulma swung around to come face to face with the "pompous jerk".

"Vegeta!"

"I did not realize this is how you saw me. You know that's treasonous thoughts; punishable by death," he smirked. He could smell her fear radiating off of her.

"Yes, I know! Kami, I've been told like twenty times already! But I don't care! You took me off my planet and are treating me like a slave! Some kind of servant! I will let you know, I am Lady Bulma Briefs! Best friend and mentor to the future ruler and I will **not**be treated this way!"

Vegeta growled and slowly walked up to girl trembling in anger, "You will do and be what ever I say you will! You are here as a slave for a year and I will treat you as such! You are no longer a lady here, woman! So you better get used to it! Now go fix me some food!"

"Go fix it yourself you arrogant bastard!"

"Why how dare you!"

"How dare you steal me away!"

"It was for an alliance with your people! Your people are not trusted!"

"Well now we'll never work for you! If you had come nicely you wouldn't have had to take anyone!"

"Are you saying my ways are inadequate?"

"I'm saying a lot of things about you are inadequate!" Bulma smirked and glanced down.

"Why you-"

"Brother, Lady Bulma! Stop it both of you!" The princess yelled. Vegeta huffed and folded his arms over his chest. Bulma did the same, but finished with her tongue being stuck out at Vegeta. He visibly flinched as if he had wanted to do the same, but had too much pride. "Now I'm sick of the yelling! Bulma, you will be my personal servant. I don't need much done and as an act of good faith you can be Vegeta's as well."

Both stood there shocked at the smirking princess. Vegeta was the first to recover, I don't think so! I will not have some ugly creature waiting me! That's completely disgusting!"

"I'm not working for him! He's a complete jerk! He'd probably ask me to like massage his feet or something gross like that!"

"Thanks for giving me the idea!" he laughed.

"Why you!"

"Enough! I have heard enough! Now both of you shut up! Vegeta, go to your room. I don't want to speak to you again! Bulma I will send a servant to go take you back to your room, now I want some sleep!" The princess declared.

Vegeta huffed out sending dark looks back at Bulma. Bulma just humphed and turned away.

"Now that he's gone, I would really like to get to know you, Bulma. Come to my room tomorrow at 1200hours. I will be awake by then and done training. You have spunk not something a lot of people have around here. Not with Vegeta running around," she spoke. With a wave of her hand a servant appeared and took Bulma out. She glanced back at the closing doors and smiled. Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad around here.

653657657657657657656576576454

hey sorry I made yall wait so long for the next chapter! I hope this is a good chapter and makes up for the sorry excuse for a chapter last time! LOL so plz review for me so I know how it went! Thanx!

AngelDemon18


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

"Here you are, miss."

Bulma looked up from where she had idly been staring at the floor. She glanced over at the wall and nodded.

"Thank you so much! I would have been roaming around the halls for years if you hadn't pointed out the right way," Bulma gushed. She pulled the key from her boot and swiped it into the wall. Instantly it moved to reveal the room with a still slumbering Chi-chi.

"Well, miss, I will collect you in," the servant pulled a bulky object from its pocket and glanced at the dials. "In 9 hours I shall pick you up and take you to her Highness."

The creature bowed low and turned to leave. Bulma mimicked the small creature, bowing low and added a quick snap of the heels and a salute. Instead of smile or laugh all she received was a frown of confusion. Snorting she turned allowing the wall to close. Does anyone around here have a sense of humor, she wondered.

Sighing she pulled off her boots and dress, leaving her in only her undergarments. She flopped on to the bed and pulled the covers to her chin. Closing her eyes she was out in a few minutes oblivious to the world around her.

27 83619784675678568792658726

"How dare she make a mockery of me! In front of my own family no less! She should have been punished for her disobedience, but no she shall become a higher servant! When I get my fingers on that cold hearted bitch of a sister she will pay!" Vegeta ranted.

"Come on, Geta, lighten up! I thought you wanted to spar…not sit here and yell about Bulma and your sister," Kakorrot whined. He had been woken up earlier and commanded to spar with his Prince which he gladly agreed, but once he got here he found Vegeta too distracted to spar leaving him bored and tired.

Vegeta turned to his opponent glaring daggers, "How many times have I told you to STOP CALLING ME GETA!"

"Geeze sorry, Ge-Vegeta," Kakorrot sighed. This was becoming a big waste of his time. He was going to walk away when he was thrown into the wall behind him and immediately assaulted by punches and kicks.

"Finally," he smiled. He powered up and punched back, landing the punch to his assailant's chin. Vegeta flew up, but recovered enough to flip and kick off from the ceiling and shoot towards the unsuspecting Saiyan. He reached his hand back and shot off a powerful ki blast. Kakorrot at the last second sensed the attack and dodged out of the way throwing his own blast back. Vegeta touched ground and disappeared. Kakorrot looked around desperately trying to find the silent prince. He was quickly helped out when a round house kick to the head threw him back into the wall beside him. When he finally got up he saw Vegeta laughing at him.

"When did you become so pathetic, Kakorrot? I thought you could at least keep up with me!"

"I'm just warming up!" he smirked. He kicked off the wall to battle it out with the Saiyan Prince.

Two hours later when both were bloody, bruised, and broken they reluctantly called it a tie. Vegeta had to be healed and cleaned for an assembly with the Saiyan elites today. Kakorrot smiling sat down and grabbed a towel. Vegeta continued to stand, but allowed himself to lean up against the training room wall.

"Wow that was fun! Can't wait to tell Chi-chi about my new attack! Oh! I wonder if she's started in the kitchen yet? She's the best cook around! I can't wait until we are officially joined! She will be able to cook for me all the time!" Kakorrot laughed. Vegeta grunted and frowned at the reminder of the loud Saiyan woman whom Kakorrot professed he was in love with.

"You should really start thinking about settling down, Vegeta. It could make you really happy, and maybe you won't be so grumpy all the time! You should look for someone who can cook really good, and pretty. She has to be pretty like my Chichi!" Kakorrot mused allowed.

Vegeta smirked, "You call that harpy of yours pretty? You most have been hit harder on your head than I thought!"

"Hey that's not funny! Chi-chi is to pretty!" Kakorrot cried. Vegeta's smirk widened. "Chi-chi's roommate is pretty too, you know Bulma? I wonder if she had a mate on her planet?"

Vegeta frowned at the mention of the blue-haired bitch. "Raditz thinks she's gorgeous, too. He was saying how he was going to try and court her, said something 'bout inside her pants…"

Vegeta's blood began to boil dangerously.

"Tell Raditz if he tries anything he won't have anything to use to get into _anyone else's_ pants," he laughed sinisterly. He threw his towel in the floor for the servants to pick up and left the confused younger Saiyan behind.

6543264536854563653437543442

in the meantime:

SHHHHREEEEEEEM SHREEEEEEM SHREEEEEEEEEEM!

Bulma pulled her pillow over her head to try and drown out the alarm, to no avail. It's too early, she silently cried.

"Come on, already! Get your lazy ass out of bed, now!"

"Mmmph…" Bulma answered back, deep within her covers. She heard a loud sigh and then she was hit with a draft of air. "EEEEEEIIIII! That's cold!"

"Well, it wouldn't be so cold if you'd get up and get dressed, you know," Chi-chi smirked. Bulma sat up glaring at the victorious Saiyan.

"Oh, stop the victory dance and tell me where the bathroom is," Bulma whined. Chi-chi pointed at the doorway beside her bed. Bulma spun on her heel and stalked into the room leaving a laughing Saiyan.

An hour later she came out fully washed and wearing only her towel. Her clothes were filthy and torn from having to constantly wear them on the ship and she was tired of smelling the grime. She sat on the bed to think. Come on Bulma, old girl, think!

"Chi, just has to have spare clothes around here somewhere, and I'm sure she won't mind if I wear them," Bulma sat up and started rummaging through drawers. Finally she came to a chest filled with battle suits and slipped one on. Grabbing her own boots she roughly pulled those on as well. Pulling back her hair with a leather thong Chi-chi had lying around, she sat down to wait, not finding it odd that Chi-chi wasn't there.

"Ugh. I'm so bored! There's nothing to do around here!" she huffed. Frustrated she jumped up and started to look around. Wandering aimlessly around the room she came upon a box-like chest. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she bent down to open it. Unfortunately it was locked and the key seemed to be missing. She got up and started to look through drawers, trying to find an object that remotely resembled a key.

An hour later Bulma was sitting on the floor surrounded by small objects and staring at the box-like chest. She had given up earlier to pry it open and was now hoping to open it with her non-existent physic powers. This proved futile and left Bulma in a frustrated rage. Angrily she stood up and kicked it. Sadly the box was forged from the hardest metal known to man (and other creatures in the universe) and so kicking it was not the brightest thing for Bulma to do.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Bulma screeched. Jumping up and down she held her broken foot in her hands. About this time the door opened to her room to reveal a slave like creature. Startled Bulma didn't see the stray object she had pulled out earlier and tripped over it, landing on her face. This just isn't my day, she screamed silently.

"Excuse me, miss, but I am to take you to her Highness's rooms. She asked to see you, miss," the creature spoke. It seemed slightly humanoid with its two arms and legs, but its fur was a purplish color, it had large brown bug-eyes, and was barely three feet tall. It bowed its head and stepped out of the way of a highly embarrassed Bulma. Once outside the room the two stood staring at each other in silence.

"…."

"WELL! Are you going to take me to her or not?" Bulma huffed. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the tiny creature. The creature answered with a few loud clicks.

"You sure are an ugly alien," the creature smiled to her and walked down the tile lit halls. Bulma's mouth slightly opened as if to answer back to the rude statement, but quickly shut it and followed the offensive creature.

As they walked down halls Bulma was finally able to look around and admire her surroundings. The walls were a maroonish color covered with tapestries of bloody battle scenes. The halls were lined with red columns with gold filigree embracing the top and bottom. Small yellow plants graced corners and huge black doors would appear occasionally leading to unknown places. Bulma stared in wonder at the strange beauty of it all. For a barbarous planet it's quiet beautiful, in a bloody gory kind of way, she mused.

"We are here, miss," the purplish alien informed her. Bulma looked in the direction the alien pointed. In front of them were two large, black doors with silver flower-like plants carved into the door itself.

"Do I knock?" she turned back to the slave to find it was gone. Sighing she raised her hand and knocked loudly on the door. The doors opened into a room she hadn't seen before. The floors were made of a grey marble, and the walls were a blood red. Large gold columns lined the entrance, and led to another smaller door. Looking around Bulma followed the column line until she reached the small door. Knocking once again, she was answered with a "Who is it?"

"Umm… my name is Bulma… You see I was told I was to meet her Highness here… Could you-" she was immediately cut off by having the doors swung open to reveal the Saiyan princess smiling at her.

"Ah! Come in! I was waiting for you," Lechuga giggled. She grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her in. "This is my room! Which I hope you will visit often!"

Bulma slowly started for the exit upon Lechuga's opening speech.

"Woah! Where are you going?"

"Umm… You know I think you got a wrong impression of me. See I don't swing that way… not that that way is bad or anything! But see I personally am not like that," Bulma quickly replied.

"Huh? Woah, you have it all wrong! That is not done on our planet. We have too few females as it is. Now males on the other hand…" she finished with a wiggling of the eyebrows. "See when I met you, you seemed different. For one thing you stood up to my brother which no one **ever** does and didn't seem afraid. I mean even Kakorrot, my brother's sparring partner is sometimes afraid of his temper and they are almost evenly matched! What I'm saying is that I would like you as a companion, a umm… what would you call it on your planet… someone you talk to and tell important things to…?"

"A friend?" Bulma asked tentatively.

"Yes! A friend!" Lechuga cried. Bulma raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Hmm… well you see me now? This is not what a normal Saiyan acts like. That's because I'm only half Saiyan. I am Vegeta's half sister. My mother was a slave here from some unknown planet. My father lusted after her, and in some weird way cared for her deeply. I was the product of this affair. Sadly her species are not strong enough to bare Saiyan children and died having me. I was brought up with other half breeds such as myself. You would not believe how many nobles who have carried on affairs with alien woman have an outcome. Many people roaming through the palace are half breeds. They look almost completely Saiyan except one minor flaw. Mine is my hair. As you can see mine is curly and soft unlike the normal spiky hair of a pure Saiyan. We are all of noble or royal blood and so are treated with respect and aloud to live in the palace. But because of my childhood I did not grow up acting like a normal Saiyan. And when my father decided that I should be known for my heritage and become princess, I was in despair. Normally that would not matter because of my power level, which not wanting to brag is around the fifth highest in the Saiyan empire! But back to my explanation, the Saiyan empire does not want their princess and possible future ruler to act like an alien. They want her to be cunning, bitchy, rude, and sadistic. Weird I know, but that is what my people want, so that is what I give them. Now I haven't fooled my family. My father gets angry with me if I show my softer side around people, but my brother does not mind. In fact he encourages it, but I think that is because his childhood was so brutal. Other than my brother I have no one to be myself around and that gets so lonely. He is always training, off on excursions, or learning to rule with no time to be with me. When I saw you, though, I knew you would not judge. You are an oddball of your own people with your Saiyan-like temper, are you not? And so I wish to talk with you and become your… your friend!" Lechuga finished.

Bulma stood in shock. She had sure fooled her! Though now that she thought about it, so many things made sense. She felt sorry for the Saiyan girl; she knew what it was like to be ostracized because of her different look on things. The only thing that seemed odd about the whole story was the whole sweet Vegeta thing. That didn't sound like the Saiyan Prince to her. Poor Lechuga! Well then! If she is lonely and wants to be my friend then it is my sworn duty to be that friend, she thought as she punched the air.

"Well, then, Lechuga, I shall be that friend!" Bulma announced.

Lechuga smiled tears framing her lower lashes, "Oh thank you so much!"

Bulma was instantly pulled into a back breaking hug, literally! "Ummm…Lechuga, could you let go! You're breaking me!"

"Oh sorry!"

Bulma stretched out her sore body and smiled slightly, "It's ok. Just watch out for that strength of yours!"

Before the Saiyan princess could say a word more her door was thrown open by a very angry prince.

"I swear they get more idiotic everyday! Do I seriously need to know how much _gozan_ is being produced per day? Do I care! That's their job! Why does that lazy bastard even have idiotic advisors if I end up doing there job!" Vegeta thundered. Lechuga and Bulma looked over at the enraged Saiyan.

"Brother, you know father just makes you go to piss you off," Lechuga giggled. He looked up to see a laughing sister and a curious Bulma.

"What the hell is she doing in here?" He growled.

"I'm here bec-"

"Because of her insubordination I've reassigned her," Lechuga cut off. Vegeta quieted raising an eyebrow.

"Really and where exactly did you reassign her to?" he frowned. His obsidian eyes glanced over to the petite human. What is she wearing, he wondered. Whatever it is she needs to put on something over it! It shows way too much! I mean anyone could look at those lushes curves and long nicely shaped legs. Not to mention that round butt. I mean if she seriously wanted to keep from being manhandled like she was on the ship, why is she going around looking like sex on legs! I mean any warm blooded male would want to- Woah what the hell! This is the annoying _human_ female. Kami those idiots must have rubbed off on me, he growled.

"Vegeta, are you even paying attention to me!" Lechuga called. She peered over at her brother who at the moment was staring out in to nothing. He kept mumbling as if a battle waged on his head. Maybe she should get a doctor, he might be sick, she thought.

"Yo, asshole! Answer would you?" Bulma screeched. His head shot up like a rocket. Grabbing her by the neck he hoisted her up to his eye level. Blue hit black in a silent battle of wills.

"Vegeta! Put her down! You might hurt her!" Lechuga cried. Bulma narrowed her large blue eyes.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Grasping his hands she lifted herself up a bit to keep from being choked. "Well, you going to put me down?" she frowned. He smiled in amusement at her face slowly it changed from red, to purple, to blue, then back to pale.

"Now why would I do something like that?" he smirked.

Desperately Lechuga pulled on his arm, "Brother, put her down! Please!"

He looked down at his little sister. Tears ran down her cheeks leaving rivers of red in their wake, her eyes looking up at him in a silent plea. His smirk slowly dissolved. His eyes switched back forth from the blue haired annoyance to his crying sister.

"Feh," he dropped her to the ground. Her legs weak from shock buckled once she hit the ground. She fell in a heap on the ground. Raising her head she glared bloody murder. Bringing a hand to her neck she rubbed the sore skin.

"That's gonna leave a bruise you jerk!" she growled.

"Oh wouldn't want to mar the perfect skin? You disgust me with your weakness. We should have brought someone stronger," Vegeta frowned.

"Vegeta, how could you?" Lechuga cried. Vegeta's face softened. She ran at him and burrowed her face into his chest. Her small hands grasped his armor and fell into sobs. Vegeta gazed down at his younger sibling. He lifted an arm, hesitantly and started to pull her closer and rub her back.

Bulma gawked at the sight before her. Here was a man who bragged about his strength, weakness less, killings, and ruthlessness comforting his littler sister. Holding her, and being an all around good guy. 'It defiantly puts things in perspective. I mean he actually acts human around her. And when he's not scowling or blasting people he's actually kind of cute,' she thought. Her glare disappeared and was replaced with a thoughtful smile. 'I wish I had someone who would hold me like that and comfort my tears…'

Vegeta lifted Lechuga's chin with his hand and gave her a small smile. He was answered with a large grin and bear hug.

"Veggie! Don't ever do that again! You scared me!" she called. Most was muffled because her face was buried in his armor. Walking away from him she kneeled next to Bulma and hefted her up. "You ok?"

"Sure I am! A simple choking can't get rid of me!" she winked at Lechuga's doubts. Vegeta just rolled his eyes in the background.

"Ok…? Oh right I was going to say where I'd reassigned you."

"Why did you ask me here, girl?" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh, because from now on Bulma will be working as your personal servant, Veggie-chan!"

UPDATED


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm back! OO sorry for the log delay but I got barely ne reviews! Come on guys tell me wut u think! I love 2 hear bak from you Even if its criticism!

Ooh! And I've been asked not to set Vegeta and Bulma up too soon and I want to point out something: this isn't a V/B get together … I mean I still won't put them together for awhile but it's not a get together so don't review and say you put them together too soon! I mean yeah I'll drag it out a bit… but there's more to my story besides getting them together (they will be together in the end so don't worry ) ok?

Well then on w/ ….

Chapter 9

"I can't believe this! I mean what have I done to deserve this! Was I some evil prick in my previous life! Is that girl mentally unstable? No, don't answer that! All you Saiyans are unstable! I mean one minute your happy the next your threatening to blow up the planet! Speaking of blowing up! Oh! I just no the first little thing I do wrong I'll be killed! I can just see it now! I don't scrub the grout right and good-bye little Miss Bulma! Ooh what am I going to do! I can't work with Him!" Bulma threw herself on her bed pulling her pillow to her face. She tried to suppress her sobs, but it was to no avail. Ever since she had found out about Yamcha's cheating ways her life had gone from bad to worse. Maybe it's all my fault, she thought. Maybe if I had been more polite, more ladylike then I wouldn't be in this position. It all makes sense now! Why I had only two friends, my fiancée cheating on me to later dump me, in front of the entire court no less, and my abduction to this barbarous place! I'm useless!

"I'm hideous!" Bulma wailed.

Chi-chi had been trying to calm down the overly-dramatic woman, but had stopped suddenly with her little outburst. "You're hideous? Somebody called you hideous and now you're crying as though somebody had died?"

Bulma sat up and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. "No, but I am! Just look at me!"

"Yep, I would have to agree," Chi-chi smirked. Bulma angrily threw a pillow at her. "Don't blame me! Go look in the _agricul._"

Bulma gave her a blank look. Chi-chi stared at her with a quizzical look upon her face, "What?"

"How am I supposed to know what an _agricul_ is?" Bulma sniffed unconsciously raising her nose arrogantly.

"Oh! It's that thing you look at to see your reflection. I mean you have_ had _to have heard of them! I mean with your narcissistic attitude it would a sin not have invented one!" Chi-chi laughed. Bulma's cheeks turned a slight pink at the insult.

"I will have you know I have not looked at one since I was tragically abducted!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Oh will you get over that already! You weren't abducted! You were given to us as a servant to prove your planet's loyalty! Ok! You aren't some powerful lady anymore! No one is coming to rescue you! No one cares about you!" Chi-chi screamed. Bulma stared wide-eyed at her in shock. Her face drained of all color. Her back began to curve. Her head drooped, and her eyes fell to her lap.

Sniffing once she stood up. "You're right," she whispered. She walked out of the room into the hallway without once looking back. The door shut with a swoosh leaving Chi-chi staring guiltily at the door.

708125387146876472367826578

"Can you believe it! She reassigned her to my room! I won't be able to last a day without blasting her! She is constantly screeching in that annoying high pitched voice! It gives me chills just thinking about it! Grrrrrr! Once I get my hands on that bitch I'll throttle her!"

"Oh, but I thought you couldn't hurt her? Isn't that against the treaty?" Kakorrot asked. Vegeta snapped his head in the other man's direction.

"Yes, don't you think I know that!" Vegeta demanded.

"Oh…"

"What!" Vegeta growled. Kakorrot looked thoughtfully over at him.

"Well, then why is she so scared around us? I mean if we can't hurt her she shouldn't be afraid," Kakorrot answered.

"Obviously she doesn't… know…"

"She doesn't know what?"

"Never mind, Kakorrot, I've just thought of-" Before he could finish the training room doors were thrown open to reveal a distraught Chi-chi.

"Chi! Hey! I haven't seen you since lunch and that was… ummm…" Kakorrot trailed off looking blankly at the ceiling.

"Idiot," Vegeta mumbled frowning at the intruder.

"Oh, Kakorrot! I can't find her anywhere! If I don't find her I just know something bad will happen to her!" Chi-chi cried. She rushed over to her fiancée and grabbed his training gi. "I haven't seen her and she's been gone for hours!"

She anxiously pulled down on him until his nose was touching her nose. "Gah! Whoa, Chi! What happened? Who's gone and where's Bulma? I thought you were looking out for her? It's not a very nice place for aliens to be running around alone, ya know."

"Oh, Kakorrot, Bulma's missing!"

Vegeta jerked his head up instantly at the outcry. His face went slack. She was missing?

"Geeze! What happened?" Kakorrot asked puzzled by sudden loss.

"I-I d-don't know! Well, I do. It's complicated. I was being me. I mean not that that's bad, but she was her! I didn't mean to, and now she's gone-"

Vegeta frustrated by the woman's rambling and pained by the woman's loud wails on his sensitive ears he snapped. He quickly grabbed her, and thrust her up against the wall. He slowly began to clench down on her neck stopping the flow of air. Chi-chi's arms began to swing wildly at the attack. She hesitantly grabbed onto his hands and tried to pry herself loose. Her breathe caught in her chest broke all flow of words.

"Vegeta! Let her go!" Kakorrot yelled alarmed. Vegeta ignored the plea and continued to tighten his grip. "Vegeta, is you don't put her down now I will have to hurt you!"

"Like you could, third-class!"

"I may not be as strong as you, but I won't let you to hurt Chi-chi!"

"You know you should be thanking me for shutting her up! She can screech louder than the woman!"

"Vegeta, she can't breathe! She'll die!"

"One less harpy for me to deal with," he laughed smirking at the angry Kakorrot.

"Vegeta!" Kakorrot bellowed. His voice deeper and more mature than it normally was the voice he reserved only for battle. Vegeta's smirk disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Do you dare order me around, third-class?" he growled.

"No, but I'm asking you as a friend, let her go."

"I do not have friends!"

"Please, she'll die if you keep this up!"

"She deserves it! She was supposed to watch the woman! No! She looses her! If she goes missing guess who gets the punishment! Me! I will not deal with her mistakes! They will not go unpunished!"

"Please, I love her," Kakorrot pleaded. Vegeta hissed in disgust and threw the nearly unconscious Chi-chi across the room. "Thank you, Vegeta."

"I don't need your thanks. Now, wench, tell me where the woman is!"

Chi-chi slowly sat up propped by a concerned fiancée. Rubbing her throat she gasped for breathe. Glancing up she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the scowling prince. "I…I d-…don't…know. She… l-…left the room… about…four hours ago…She…n-…never came…back."

Vegeta's scowl deepened. How dare she let the woman out of her sight! If she even got one scratch on her, it would be his head! If others knew she was here their plan would be ruined and Freiza would massacre them all! Damn lizard! Damn wench!

"Don't worry, Chi-chi, we'll find her. She can't have gone far," Kakorrot crooned to the distraught Saiyan woman. Chi-chi buried her face into his chest and sobbed silently.

"I'll go search and if one hair on her head is harmed I will find you responsible!" Vegeta growled. He stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him cracks littering the wall where the door had hit.

"There, there. It'll be ok," Kakorrot comforted rubbing Chi-chi's back.

8345345365457677867576567

"Where could she have gone? I bet she's just killed herself and I'm out here on some wild goose chase! Fuck! That'll mean another trip to her blasted planet! Kami dammit!" Vegeta muttered to himself.

He stomped through the hallway mentally berating himself. He had been looking for the missing Bulma for the past half hour and had found no trace of her. She's probably back in her room asleep while I'm out here wasting valuable time and energy on some kind of useless hunt, he ranted silently. He had almost given up search when a flash of blue caught his eye. He turned his heard sharply to see a figure huddled outside in the dark and rain. He left the hallway and entered the private gardens of the palace. He silently walked up to the figure and stopped right behind them.

"You know it's punishable by death to be in here, woman."

"Go away, Vegeta."

"Your death."

"Do it."

"Do what?" he asked stupidly looking down upon her. She returned his stare.

"Kill me."

He stared at her, almost letting his mouth swing open. She looked desperate. Her face had lost all glow now more of a sickly pale color. Her eyes were an empty blue, no sparkle, there seemed to be no more life left in them. Her hair hung in rivulets of aquamarine down her back, blending in with the torrent of rain. Her whole body screamed lost, hopeless, and despair. She was curled up trying to keep herself warm against the breeze. Her large blue eyes looked up at him in puzzlement and lost hope.

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a good reason."

"Did you ever need a reason to kill those millions of innocents?" her voice had an almost haunting lit to it.

"You are to not talk of such things."

"I'm surprised. You would have thought someone would have been able to kill someone as useless and ugly as me." Her head hung back down, her eyes falling to a bald of wet grass.

"Who said you were useless?"

"I am aren't I? Does it matter who admitted it? I grew up alone. My parents died when I was young. I lived in the palace as a ward of the country. I was a nuisance to everyone. I was loud, obnoxious, and unruly. I had a bad temper and everyone knew if I was mad. It didn't help things that I was oddly colored. Who's ever seen a blue headed girl before? I'm the first and probably the last. I was the joke of court. All the girls around me were married off by age seventeen. I'm nineteen now. I had a fiancée, but he left me for a whore. I would never give him what he wanted. It never felt right. It was probably my fault. Plenty of girls slept with their fiancées, probably why they ended up married. I'm ugly! How could someone want me? I'm a nobody. A nothing."

Vegeta watched her envelop into heart wrenching sobs. He wanted to run away. He hated emotions. What useless trash. But something unpleasant was squirming in his stomach at the sound of her heartbreak. He knelt down against his better judgment and pulled her shivering body towards his. She leaned into him crying into his shoulder. He slowly rubbed her back like he had dome earlier with Lechuga. He pressed her head into his chest hoping to quiet her sobs. She slowly began to quiet shivering against the wet and cold.

"Why do you help me? You hate me," she pointed out her eyes looking pleadingly up at him begging him not to hurt her anymore.

"Who said I hated you?" he asked. He cupped her cheek with his hand and lifted her face upwards. He slowly leaned down to her upturned face and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

PLZ REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE ANYMORE…


End file.
